


Politics

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, OTRA tour, Politics, Valentine's Day, lmao wow i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should really consider the condition of our country as it is now. The economy is vacillating by the minute considering the rates and fluctuations of the stock market-”<br/>“Liam”<br/>“What?”<br/>“What the fuck are you talking about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

**Author's Note:**

> wtf, wtf, WTF. Idk okay, it's... IDK. All mistakes are mine, this must be terrible, probably. I'm sorry, I really am.

“We should really consider the condition of our country as it is now. The economy is vacillating by the minute considering the rates and fluctuations of the stock market-”

“Liam”

“What?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Louis meets Liam’s eyes when he asks and sincerely speaking, it’s only three in the fucking morning and he’s still drunk as shit. Liam looks bright and sober, which is strange because Liam is the first person going down when they drink, or maybe Louis’s really getting old because he can’t even see the cup of water in front of him that well.

Melbourne is going insanely and Louis doesn’t understand the connection between Liam talking about the socioeconomic state of England when they’re long ways from it, who the fuck cares. And it’s Valentine’s day, for God’s sake.

“England, our motherland, our flesh and blood, where colonialism originated- United Kingdom” Liam gestures with his hands as if he’s holding up a banner.

“That’s technically wrong, Colonialism originated-” Zayn calls from behind Louis

“-During the fifteenth century by Portuguese and Spanish explorations, but then England fucked up everything…” Liam rolls his eyes

Louis is not used to this; Liam can get clingy and reckless and emotional when he drinks but this? This political-and-concerned-about-England’s-socioeconomic-state-Liam is fucking new.

“Zayn!” Louis slurs to the bed, Zayn laying on top of it with his top and jeans removed and thrown by the side of the suitcases.

Louis thinks Liam’s room looks a mess, but then he can’t even talk that much cause his looks like a pile of trash, he should do a bit of the laundry but- why is he even thinking about doing laundry?

“I’m dead” Zayn murmurs, but sits on the bed nonetheless, his hair is tied in a knot, tattoos staining his skin like blemishes “What are you on about, Liam?”

“Listen here, okay, as of now parts of England with like the highest levels of social deprivation and health have been in a fall because our government is fucking shit about spending cuts” has Liam been talking this proficiently while drunk since forever? Louis knows Liam is articulated, he pays attention when Liam speaks during interviews, he knows that Liam is well-spoken but…politics?

“Did you even drink?” Zayn interrupts him holding his head for a moment and shaking it, Louis sees the moment in which Zayn thinks he’s going to vomit but he doesn’t and Louis breathes. Liam would kill them if his bed smelled like a concoction of cocktails, chips and the piece of vegemite Zayn tried in the afternoon- he brushed his teeth quite a number of times afterwards.

“He drank, I was doing shots with him, bro” Louis points out, looking baffled at the seriousness of Liam’s voice

“Since when…”

“You’re saying you’re not concerned about our country?” Liam looks panicked and frantic for a moment before downing his glass of gin and making a disgusted face at the glass, ice clanking when it hits the table

“Liam, if your country goes to shit I’m safe man, gonna pack my bags and go home” Zayn deadpans

“Looks like we found a traitor” Louis points to Zayn that shrugs casually

“Admissible in your case Zayn, still, I’d like to keep you so you have to listen to me here”

“Admissible… What the bloody fuck does that even mean?”

“Acceptable or valid” Zayn cuts in.

Maybe Louis’s fucked, maybe he drank too much, maybe the joint he smoked was too strong, maybe he’s going out of his head, but he can’t follow through because his dick is actually twitching and that’s even weirder than Liam talking about politics.

“I think all your talk about government had my dick interested” Louis looks down the tent in his pants and he’s just now realizing that his hand is actually on his dick, was he stroking? He doesn’t remember, but Liam just stands from his seat as if he didn’t even finish his glass of gin in one go, all broad and bared chested, his chest hair dark and curling.

“Let’s take care of that and then maybe you’ll understand what I’m talking about”

“Nah Liam I don’t think-” Louis gulps, he’s not going to wank to politics, that’s like wanking to David William Donald Cameron- it’s creepy.

“Come on, just give him your dick while he divulges about the secrets of labour and education” Zayn actually laughs from where he is clutching at his stomach like this is the funniest thing he’s getting to see. Louis would be laughing too if it wasn’t for his dick.

“Look, Liam-”

“Listen Tommo, El’s been talking about getting relief from other people, don’t you want it to be with people you know?” Zayn snorts and Louis throws his phone in Zayn’s direction, it doesn’t reach him because obviously it falls screen flat on the floor, the thud and some cracking piercing in Louis’s ears. Liam looks serious which to Louis could equal to Liam being so drunk off his arse, reason is the only thing left in his system... he shakes his head, Liam is always reasonable anyway.

“Your dick is still _unrelieved_ ” Zayn chuckles flopping on the bed

“Fuck off” Louis flips Zayn off.

Liam actually picks him up from his seat and drags him to the bed, Zayn moving aside still shaken by giggles and Louis should just free himself, but he can’t because for some reason he’s trying not to get even harder at the thought of Liam’s large hand on his dick.

“You’re cranky” Liam states like it’s obvious. They sit legs crossed, Zayn behind Louis and laid with his back against the headboard “Are you going to calm down?”

“Liam, just touch my dick and get it over with”

“Someone’s eager!” Zayn clicks his tongue and Louis would go about slapping him on his thigh except when he turns to face him, Zayn’s hand is in his pants and his eyes are closed.

“Talking about being eager-”

“Shut it, Lou” Zayn groans when Liam touches his leg, thumb pressing on his knee before Liam’s whole hand grips on it and pulls him closer.

Louis looks at Liam for a moment, his jeans are still on and even though he’s pretty lucid in his movements, his nose is a bit red at the tip and his face is bloated, the kind of bloat that Louis likes to press and pinch. Louis gasps at Liam’s fingers slipping inside his sweatpants, they’re warm at the touch, dry and calloused and Louis’s stomach flips because Liam’s hand is going to be dry and rough and- okay.

“Relax, yeah?” Liam encourages as his fingers tighten around the waistband of Louis's sweats and pull down while Zayn hums something beside him, his head hung low as Liam’s massages his ankle bone with his thumb

Louis doesn’t know where Liam’s finds lube but when a cold and wet hand closes loosely around his dick he moans aloud, Zayn opening his eyes to shoot him a knowing look, his hand moving slowly along the line of his shaft. Louis breathes in, and looks down, the entirety of Liam’s hand around his dick makes him groan and close his eyes. Louis thinks he will not be able to stand the sight of Liam's hand when Zayn curses quietly and makes him look… How can Liam multitask while drunk?

He doesn’t care, Liam’s hand is moving, slow and tight and it makes Louis roll his eyes and make his arms feel like jelly, his feet are tingling on the covers and he’s breathing hard.

“Listen to me here, each year the government produces statistics about the distribution of income in the UK, yeah? Those statistics go by the acronym of HBAI and they explain the causes of living conditions, inequality and poverty of our motherland according to housing expenditures” Liam’s voice is fucking Louis up because he actually whimpers.

Zayn beside his is still pumping his dick silently, biting his lips and exhaling harshly, head laid on Louis’s shoulder. Liam’s hand moves its way up to Zayn’s thigh and Louis looks swallowing hardly. Zayn’s dick is flushed and leaking when it pokes out, his cockhead shiny with precum as Liam spreads it with his hand while going down on his cock

“Would you please…?” Louis urges him on, Liam catches up as if he was entranced before

“You see, the poverty line is fucked up, according and lining up to average incomes; poor people are getting even poorer and the reason might be because housing costs are increasing. Renting is horrible. Young adults, and I’m not talking about us, are suffering in the labour market so you notice how fucked up we are at the moment”

Louis’s vision is going somewhere; maybe he’s crying, maybe he’s becoming blind, but his insides are bubbling in hot bursts and if Liam continues like that he thinks he might come in less than three seconds. Louis holds on, his legs are trembling a little.

Liam’s voice is low and croaky from the gin, his breath strong but somewhat inviting, Zayn’s hand is clutching at his arm while Liam works them both up and speeding up a little. Liam’s still talking about the poverty line and the conditions of other countries, but Louis can’t follow up because he’s coming, a low moan escapes him as he spills on his shirt and Liam’s hand. Relief floods Louis’s body when he flops backwards on the bed and breathes out while Zayn’s little and wheezy moans haze in his ears and he’s coming too, with a curse on his tongue and Liam’s name as he too, lays on the bed.

“Did you understand- I knew I should have talked to Niall about this you didn't understand anything...” Liam says with a frown when he comes back with wet towels to clean them both, he’s still in his jeans and Louis is too tired to blow Liam off but he’ll certainly thank him properly in the morning.

“Payno, Niall would have died as soon as you would have started, remember that talk about New Zealand? I understood something”

When Liam lays in the middle, pants lost and his body soft and hot, Louis helps Zayn get him off with a careful and appreciative hand job. Liam splutters after, a little embarrassed and a little glad. Zayn kisses him quiet for a long while and Louis has his turn too; their kiss is languid and slow, Liam’s lips and the way he presses close to Louis make the kiss feel amazing. They fall asleep like that, lights low and tents closed.

“Happy fucking Valentine’s day” Zayn mumbles nosing Liam’s neck, arm laying across his chest.

“We’re fucking ridiculous, lads” Louis laughs

“Best trio in the world- where’s Niall?” Liam murmurs closing his eyes

“I don’t know man, he’ll surely be cross he missed this”

Louis will search about political interests and whatever Liam will get off too to help him out when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm sorry I just-nIMas'm sorruobafuckbyyyy.


End file.
